Every thing but hell!
by Countess-of-death
Summary: What happens when Rachel's life hangs in the balance and Ivy shares her feelings!
1. Don't leave me!

**Everything but hell **

"Rachel! Rachel? Where are you?" Ivy shouted . She could not hear Rachel nor could she smell her unique scent. "Rachel please say something, hell say anything !." Ivy cried. Rachel was her greatest love and her greatest worry. She walked into the sanctuary only to be hit with wave after glorious wave of her roommates bloodied scent. She ran over to her only to find that the sanctuary's roof had collapsed trapping Rachel in.

Rachel was unconscious and Ivy could only pick her love up bridal style and lowered her onto the couch. "Ivy? Ivy what happened?" a confused Rachel asked only to fall into a state on unconsciousness before going into a coma. "Baby it will be fine!" the vampire whispered more to her self than to than Rachel before running off to find Rachel's car keys to take her to the hospital.

It was one of those rare moments in which Ivy let her mask down and let herself feel anything. It was a shame that the only time she did this it took a disaster to make it happen at the worst possible time. Whilst Rachel lay in deep unconsciousness in the back seat, Ivy let herself worry aloud as she drove the witch to the hospital.

" Why did she let it happen?, God I love the little witch but why does she never have a plan?, ` I don't need a plan` she said, ` come on Ivy stop planning things to death` she said. What will I do if anything ever happened to her? Its time I showed the little witch how crazy this all is, I mean she could have me. God she doesn't even know what she does to me, forget having me, you would think she could at least try to stay alive if not for herself then for her two best friends, partners and roommates!"

Unknown to Ivy was that Rachel's subconscious would later remember everything she has said as she slumbers in the back seat.

Ivy oblivious to this continues with her thoughts, " it's called Vampiric Charms not Vampires are us! Or even Vampires and Pixies united . My life revolves around her whether it may be love, lust, friendship or kinship!" Now speaking directly to Rachel with a trace of whimper in her voice Ivy wore her heart on her sleeves or in this case in her words. " Baby please pull through even if it is just to humour me because I don't know what I would ever do without you!" With these words she kissed Rachel's cheek and picks her up to carry her towards the hospitals A & E.

She got to the door and shouted as loud as her voice would allow " I have an Inderlander, bleeding and unconscious please someone do something! She told the nurse everything tearfully. The Tamwood pride and posture long forgotten only to be replaced with the love and longing she had for the beautiful witch that lay in her arms.


	2. AN SORRY!

I am really sorry,

I have been really ill but know I am back

and I promise to finish updating this story as quickly as I can.

Again I am so sorry.


	3. Because of you

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these surprisingly hot characters, they belong to Kim Harrison I'm just playing with them for a while.**

**Three days and three nights she stood over her bruised, broken and beautiful friend, not once had she left her side to eat or to change. Rachel's blood clinging to her. She turned down Jenks pleading voice asking her to eat or to sleep. All she could do not to break down right there was to be able to look at Rachel and hope to see that infector smile play along her love face again. **

"**Ivy where am I, Ivy?" came the voice of her angel. Ivy wrapped her arms around her. **

"**it's okay Rachel, your in hospital. You had an accident in the sanctuary. Do you remember anything?" she asked unaware that those four words would trigger Rachel's subconscious and bring everything ivy said in the car flooding back. Too afraid to admit what if it all admit what if all meant or to even hope that ivy truly what Rachel had felt for these last week, she shook head and said "No Ivy, should I remember anything in particular?" **

**The vampire's relief were evident in her eyes. Just then Jenks choose to enter. "ivy for the love of Turn go eat and crash for a few hours...oh my god Rachel! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Rachel interrupted him with a wave of her hand and spoke to the pixie, "Jenks you have nothing to apologise for so stop rambling. I am just glad you are both here," **

**She thought maybe it may not be a great idea to ask Ivy about her blood caked skin and clothes. With these words she drifted off to sleep, and Ivy's words repeated in her mind. She made decision to tell Ivy how she felt over dinner as soon as she was out of this god forsaken place.**

**Two days later: **

**Rachel lay on the coach whilst Ivy was on a run. "Jenks get in here!" she shouted. The small pixie came flying through the window, and asked "what do you want witch?, you just called me away from my wife" finished complaining the out of breath pixie. **

"**I need you to help me make Ivy dinner" she explained. **

"**oh really did this have anything to do with a certain crush you have on a certain vampire" retorted the all to pleased pixie before continuing. "for the love of honey and anything sweet you do realised your bed ridden right? Anyway I was hoping you had more sense and since you clearly don't I'll help you." Jenks seemed quite happy with him self.**

**Just then Ivy decided to enter and with her she carried a box of Chinese.**

"**Thank you Ivy, you just saved me from the dinner of doom from little miss witch here." he shouted this as he flew out of the window he came in from with startling quickness. **

"**What was that all about?" asked a very confused Ivy. Rachel could feel her face reddening as it did every time Ivy was near since she excepted her feelings for the vampire. "oh, I was going to make you dinner, I figured it was only fair but seeing as you, my prince charming feel the need to feed me, tell me what did you get?" that was her way of changing the subjected very subtly. Ivy was only more confused so she asked Rachel, "why so nervous?". " I am not nervous, just bored" retorted Rachel with a very obvious quiver in her voice. Ivy shrugged her shoulders and started eating but not before she shoved the second box towards Rachel. **

**They sat eating and watching until Rachel could not take it any longer.**

"**Ivy I have to talk to you, erm, I need to say something but eh I" she stuttered and ivy could smell the fear and nervousness rolling of her. **

"**hey you know you can tell me anything…you know that right" said Ivy trying to reassure her; but not sure if she wanted to know any more. When Rachel could not stop her self she blurted out " I heard what you said in the car!" ivy jumped like she was on fire and shouted back "what? You heard what?, Rachel please tell me what you heard?" asked a very terrified Ivy. "Everything" Rachel answered before continuing " and I love you two. I have felt like this for a while know and I really will understand if you don't feel the same any more goddess knows I have kept you waiting." she said averting her eyes that were know brimming with unshed tears. She got up to walk away when she felt a delicate hand wrap around her wrist. "Rachel please wait! Said Ivy.**


	4. romance ensues!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these surprisingly hot characters, they belong to Kim Harrison I'm just playing with them for a while.**

**A/N: this one is for DearHeart89 whom I have promised an update so many times but never got around to. I am very sorry and I hope this makes up for it =]**

**No POV:**

**Ivy's pleading voice stopped Rachel as she walked away. She sat slowly on the coffee table facing ivy. In fear of what ivy would say, they sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity each more afraid of what the other is thinking.**

**Rachel stole a glance at Ivy only to find the olive skinned beauty looking back as her with eyes pitch black but it was not followed by the usual fear or hunger but longing and desire. In that instant what was left of Rachel's resolve melted. She launched herself at Ivy just as Ivy saw everything she felt for the witch reflected in her eyes.**

**Her broken body and the pain forgotten as her lips met Ivy's. Ivy responded to Rachel's chaste kiss with a passion that surprised both of them. Soon they're need for air pulled them apart. Within seconds they had pulled into each other for their second kiss.**

**After what seemed like hours, days even they pulled apart breathless and flushed.**

**"So? What now?" asked a very happy Rachel.**

**"Now we talk." replied Ivy nervously hoping the redhead had not changed her mind since her admission.**

**They talked through that night and through the next day. Ivy finally said "I'll give you everything Rachel whether it may be love, friendship, blood or respect. Anything but I understand if you don't want it but I can't just sit around wondering what your thinking every time I close my eyes to sleep or whilst I am on a run. And if you do want it I'll give you anything and everything you want for as long as you want it."**

**Rachel was speechless, she has never seen the vampire display such emotion or look so vulnerable. Finally she spoke to the woman who she was utterly and irrevocably in love with. "Ivy I want it all but in time, I don't want the blood, at least not yet. Just for know will you please just kiss me already and be my girlfriend?" said the exasperated witch.**

**Ivy smiled that slow predatory smile that had once scared the witch but she found so damn endearing now, it lit her face and showed her to be the sexy dark goddess she truly was.**

**Rachel POV:**

**I have been in a state of euphoria these past few days, and I can barely understand these feeling that are wreaking havoc over my body and thoughts. I stood in the kitchen trying to figure out what I would be making for breakfast. Just then I saw Ivy walk in with her black silk robe tied loosely around her body. "hey what you doing up?" she asked although I was too busy trying to imagine what would be underneath that robe or having myself rapped around her like that robe was doing now. "Nothing, just making us breakfast" I replied as I felt the wetness that was pooling between my legs and a blush creep up my face.**

**I saw lust in Ivy's eyes; she probably picked up my arousal which only made me flush more. Her pupils had expanded and gone black without even a small rim of brown. I don't think I'll be able to fear those eyes ever again. She stalked towards me and her grace evident as she got closer to me. . Her delicate hands wrapped around my waist bringing me as close as possible to her and our body touching in everyway possible. Vampire pheromones hung heavy in the air.**

**"Your room or mine?" she drawled her voice husky with lust. Breakfast long forgotten, she picked my up and we stumbled into the nearest room. Ivy's room smelt like her and her ash and incense scent clung to everything making my head spin with desire.**


End file.
